The invention relates to a yarn carrier for winding a filamentary thread, consisting of a cylindrical barrel with conical ends and a method for forming a thread reserve.
Yarn carriers made of plastic and having a stiff, hollow cylindrical body and conical ends are known for use as quills (Swiss Pat. No. 569,662). Such yarn carriers can also be referred to as "biconical yarn carriers" and differ from symmetrical-end yarn carriers in that their bodies assume a greater diameteer toward the outer ends. Biconical-end yarn carriers have proven practical for winding monofilaments of medium thickness (approximate diameter 0.05 to 0.3 mm), but they have the disadvantage that the thread reserve that is necessary for problem-free further processing of the monofilament is not provided. The thread reserve, however, is indispensable in the automatic changing of a thread from a yarn carrier that has become empty to a full yarn carrier. If there is no thread reserve on the conical yarn carrier, interruptions will occur in the weaving.
It is the object of the invention to design a biconical yarn carrier such that a thread reserve can be taken onto it.
It is another object to design the yarn carrier such that the thread in the thread reserve will not be damaged in transport.
It is also another object to made the thread reserve of the full spool simplyand quickly usable.